Bloom
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: When popular Sting meets not so popular Lucy, he calls it love at first sight. Due to Lucy's past, she denies him and continues to act as friends towards him. But what happens when between the small talks and walks to home, she also falls for him? Both of their lives takes a different turn, for better or worse.


**Bloom**

* * *

**A/N:** I actually didn't expect a lot from people who read this, but whatever, the show must go on!

* * *

**SUMMARY: **When popular Sting meets not so popular Lucy, he calls it love at first sight. Due to Lucy's past, she denies him and continues to act as friends towards him. But what happens when between the small talks and walks to home, she also falls for him? Both of their lives takes a different turn, for better or for worst.

**DISCLAIMER:** I _do not_ own Fairy Tail, all besides the plot and OCS is rightly owned by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Typed On: October 14, 2013**

**Words: 1,917**

* * *

Chapter One: _"Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you."_

"I love you," he bluntly said.

She only gave him a quick glance then returned her eyes down to the book in her hand. "You barely know me," Lucy dragged on, eyebrows knitted together.

"And I'd love to know you,"

Chatter spun around them, all about how famous Sting Eucliffe is talking to someone not everyone knew about.

Now, Lucy faced Sting with her big brown eyes staring into his blue ones.

"You can't_ love me_ if you only_ know me_. You could know everything, and still wouldn't love me." her voice sharp.

Sting raised his eyebrows, "You don't know that." he told her.

"I do,"

"How?"

There was a silent pause in Lucy's breath, then stood up with a small sigh. Placing the book into her shoulder bag, she muttered, "I'll see you around." and then swung the bag on her shoulders and walking away.

After a few seconds, Sting groaned and walked the opposite direction. To where his friends were. Once he arrived to them, all of them gave him a look that wondered how his time was.

"Horrible, she has no interests in me. None."

Gray patted his back, "You'll find someone better! Trust me, you're Sting!"

Instead of getting the response Gray and everyone else expected, he got a hunched over Sting and an exaggerated groan.

"You don't understand, she's so . . I swear, what is you people call it? When you look at someone and all you see is them?"

The first person to answer was the group's bookwork, Levy McGarden. "Oh, love at first sight! . . You're feeling that, Sting?" Levy questioned, squealing after he replied with a subtle nod.

"Maybe it's love, I don't know. She's just very pretty and I'd love to buy her flowers and walk her home."

It didn't take more of a minute for loud talk to explode around Sting. This was such a strange, yet, amazing moment.

Eventually, it was stopped by a stern voice from a short-haired red head.

"Well, why don't I invite her to my house tonight and you guys all come over. That way, Sting has a chance to actually talk with her."

Sting agreed quickly, so did a few others. It was a typical and brilliant plan.

So after a little discussing, Erza said goodbye to them and ran off to look for Lucy.

"Do you think Lucy will come?"

There was a pregnant pause in everything then, "Who could deny the mighty Erza?"

* * *

It took a while for Erza to find Lucy.

When Lucy halted for her, the question on invitation was quickly brought up.

"Huh? Me?" Lucy questioned.

Erza nodded, standing straight with her mouth in a smile. Fortunately, it was almost time for everyone to come to her house, which meant that the time was closer than ever before.

"Uh, sure, why not. . Where do you live?"

"Actually, follow me. We'll go now, and I can get a friend of mine's to drive you home," Erza said, trying to suppress the soon forming smirk. Scenarios flew in her head, more than there should have been.

Lucy shrugged, she didn't really put another thought into walking with a stranger. Especially a highly strong one.

"Let's go then,"

* * *

There was no surprise in finding that Mirajane, Fairy High's beauty, had already somehow entered Erza's home. Of course, bringing the others too. Meaning when Erza and Lucy walked through the unlocked door, the only thing heard was laughter and greetings.

The only empty spot on the floor was between Natsu and Sting, which Lucy happened to roll her eyes at.

"Hello, Dragneel and Eucliffe. .What a coincidence."

Natsu nodded her head at with a grin then turning away. Sting, however, kept his eyes on her.

"You're creepy!" Lucy said a little too loudly, gaining looks.

Taken back, Sting sits straight up with a nervous smirk. He scratched the back of his head, "A-Ah, sorry for looking at you like that."

Lucy turned away while crossing her arms. Still, her mouth was still in a thin, expressionless line.

"Sting, don't scare her! Never do that!" Levy hissed, pulling his ear when Lucy turned her attention to Natsu, mainly to avoid Sting.

"Gaw! Sorry!" he screamed, yanking his head away from the petite bluenette.

Lucy soon watched him, and couldn't help but smile. It was barely noticeable though. The only people who caught it were Sting, and Levy. The smile caused them to stop and return back to their normal state.

Again, Sting faced Lucy.

"You should really stop sta-"

"I'd love to see you smile more," he cut her off, eyes staring into hers.

A light blush grew on Lucy's cheek, and she looked down on the carpet floor. Not saying a word, only her blush and gleaming brown eyes showing on her face.

Honestly, Sting found it cute.

But he seemed to be not the only one, because Natsu said in a hushed tone, "Wow, you can be cute!"

This only made her blush even more.

Mostly everybody gazed at the scene in the same room as them. A Lucy, the girl that usually showed nothing, was red faced with her hands squished to her sides.

"This isn't cute. It's. . embarrassing." she mumbled.

In seconds, Mirajane and Levy were squealing with each other. "This is just like the book we read together!" they exclaimed in unison.

Lucy face slowly went up as he face cooled down and when she saw everyone looking at her; she gave them all a laugh. It was surprising, to just about every single person in the room. Her face seemed more radiant, and so did her smile.

"I'm so stupid, I'm sorry! I haven't had fun in so long,"

And then the others started laughing, because it was the best time to laugh. Everything wasn't too light of heavy, it was just enough at the moment.

"Nah, don't apologize! I like this side of you, Luce." Natsu croaked, swinging his arm around her shoulder. Nothing was in Natsu's mind besides the Lucy he has never seen before. Lucy gave Natsu a small grin, "I'm not always stoic and such, Natsu," and it was the first time in a while she addressed someone by their first name.

Without helping it, Sting couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. To stop the two by his side from budding more, he gave a desperate look to Levy and Mirajane.

Mirajane gave a subtle nod and clapped her hands together loudly, gaining attention. "Uh, Sting, it's getting late, do you mind walking Lucy home?" Mirajane asked, glaring at Natsu quickly.

Lucy blinked a few times then looked at the watch on her risk, she had only been here for fifteen minutes.

"Really?" Sting questioned, with a shocking expression on his face. Mirajane gave him a stern look, then flashed a smile at Lucy.

"We're all going home anyways, and it's dangerous at this time," it was only five though, "so Sting will walk you home."

Lucy thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. Her casual face back.

It made the other blonde a bit sad though. Maybe it was his fault Lucy was back to this side of her. He really did like the different version of her. However, he also did like the other one too.

"Okay, let's go, Eucliffe," she stood up with the bag on her shoulder already, "it's going to be a long walk from here." she said, walking out of the room without a goodbye. Only a quick wave.

Sting said his goodbyes quickly and rushed out, following Lucy out the front door and to the sidewalk.

"Just follow me," Lucy instructed, stealing a glance then moved her eyes to in front of her.

He nodded, and did as told. With every step, he moved closer to her.

For some reason, he found it tough to start a conversation with her. This was rare, very strange to the point it frightened him.

"Oh, the stars are already coming out? Maybe it was good Mirajane suggested me walking you home," Sting began, shoving his hands into his jeans.

Lucy gave him a weird look, then frowned at him. "I can take care of myself," she growled.

Almost immediately, Sting raised his hands and pushed them back and forth in front of his chest. "That's not what I mean! I'm sorry, I know you could, sorry." Sting stammered, pushing himself away from her a little.

Then, after a short moment, Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked at him. This also made Sting pause, then walk slowly.

"What?"

She smiled at him, causing him to stop all at once.

Lucy laughed, "You're an idiot. You know that?"

"Sorry," and it shocked the both of them when he said that. The popular Sting Eucliffe has never in a few minutes apologized to a girl so much. Never.

"You're an idiot that apologizes too much," Lucy told him, starting to walk again.

And Sting was about to apologize again, but Lucy predicted it and said not to.

"Eucliffe, we got a long walk to go."

"Yeah?"

"Yep,"

Sting continued to every few moments, look at Lucy then back ahead. It was just a habit for him. And he had to admit, this was one habit he probably would never get tired of.

"Lucy, I really l-"

His voice was cut off by her soft one, "Shh, I'm happy right now, don't ruin the moment for yourself, Eucliffe," she smiled, eyes down at the pavement.

And just like that, Sting felt that the stars that has finally come out, hid back again due to Lucy. The clock on both their wrists stopped ticking, and just like that, Sting fell deeper. Without even knowing he was.

"You know what?"

Lucy looked up at the sky instead of him, "Yes?"

"_I_ would really love to see _you_ smile more,"

* * *

**I have to be honest with you guys, I started this in September. I just didn't like anything from before, hahaha. **

**The quote close to the top is from the song "Bloom" by The Paper Kites. It is such a lovely and sweet song~~ You should check it out!**

**Alright, wrapping up now. . Please give me your feedback/review! It motivates me!**


End file.
